Conversations in a Closet
by River the Witch Girl
Summary: Jack and Bunnymund get locked together into a closet by the other Guardians. After an argument. Crack!fic, includes an angry bunny, a whovian winter spirit, a small closet and generally CHAOS. Caution: murder of an innocent spider. Non-slash
1. Chapter 1

**Conversations in a Closet**

* * *

_Summary: Jack and Bunnymund get locked into a dark little closet by the other Guardians, after an argument, who threatened not to let them out, until they apologized to each other. Some confessions. THIS IS NOT JACKRABBIT IN ANY WAY! _

* * *

**A/N**: So, um, hi everyone! This is my very very very first posted fanfic, and, um, please don't flame me very much! It's just a thought that came to me at night, and I wanted to write it down;) Reviews are very very appreciated, even if it's just a ' ;) ' ! It means a lot to me! Oh and I don't own Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny, or any other ROTG content in this fic.

MILLION BIG THANKIES TO SNOWFLOWER FROST, MY BEAT READER, IDEA BOUNCER, AND BEST FRIEND! ALSO THANKS TO THE PEOPLE ON MY FORUM, SKYWISE THE STARGAZER, PRINCESS MEERKAT, SUZUME214, RWY'N-Y-BLAI - okay I give up, Wolfy;) PUREWHITEFIRE, BANNAH777, LUNA MISTE and others from the forum, for helping and inspiring me! If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldnt've been writing this! Well okay, my first fanfic, here it goes...

* * *

*silence*

*awkward silence*

*very awkward silence*

"Stupid cupboard. Couldnt've they put us somewhere with more space?"

"..."

"Can you put away your paw?!"

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

"Okay, it's not my fault that we're stuck here!"

"Aye, of cour' it's your fault, Frostbite!"

"No, it's yours, Cottontail!"

"Mine? Ya started accusin' my googies!"

"No, you were the first to say that no one cares about my snow days! And that's a lie, you know it Kangaroo!"

"Stop. Callin'. Me. KANGAROO!"

"..."

"..."

*sigh*

"Okay..."

"..."

"..."

"Frostbite?"

"..."

"Frost?"

"..."

"JACK!"

"Yes?"

"Buggar, why did yeh stop replyin'?"

"..."

"Huh?"

"...I think there's something running across my leg..."

"Yeh're just imaginin' it. What can possibly survive in North's closet?"

"No, really there's something! Argh! It's a spider! AAAAA!"

-Jack smacks everything around-

"FROSTBITE! STOP HITTIN' ME! I think the spider jus' died out of heart attack 'cause of ya screamin'."

"...It did?.."

"Pretty positive."

*shuffling and sigh of relief*

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Frostbite?"

"Hmm?"

"...Are you afraid of spiders?"

"Um-... N-no! Of course not! W-why should I be afraid of s-spiders?"

"You jus' proved that ya are."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Awe, come on Icicle, it's okay to be afraid of spiders."

"...You... You're not gonna tease me for it?"

"No, I won' . It's not a big deal, ya know."

*scratching*

"Thanks..."

"No problem, Frostbite."

*shuffling*

"Um... Bunny? Can you put your foot off my leg? Just a little bit to the left? I can't feel my leg any more..."

"Then ya put yer hand off me."

"My hand is on you?"

-Jack swiftly takes the hand off-

"I wondered why it felt so fluffy and warm... Now, can you put away your foot?"

*more shuffling*

"No, put your foot away to _my _left! It's your right!"

"Okay..."

*THWACK*

"OUCH!"

"Frostbite? Are ya okay there?"

"Owww..."

"Frost? What happened?!"

"The broom... Fell... Hit my hea- oww."

"Is it really that bad?"

"..."

"Frostbite?"

"Um, no... I've been through worse..."

"Worse?"

"Owww..."

"Jack?"

"..."

"..."

"Well let's say that falling from a hundred meters on solid asphalt in the heat isn't the best experience I had."

"A hundred _meters_?! Bu- Why didja fall in the first place?!"

"Well I guess, you would say that I deserved it."

"..."

"..."

"What _happened_ Frostbite?"

"..."

"..."

"Do you _really_ want to hear it?"

"Yes."

*sigh*

"Well, I was flying to the Northern Hemisphere where it was winter. So it summer in the Southern Hemisphere. Well, while flying through a city I got knocked off, and the Wind didn't catch me in time... Though she still softened the fall. I only ended up with three broken bones, a few deep grazes and cuts, and a concussion. Nothing unhealible. Well the fever because of the heat doesn't count. I had plenty of those before."

"Three broken bones and a concussion?! And a fever? But how in the world, did yeh heal 'em? Ya didn't just, I dunno, jump in a sno' bank and heal yersel'?"

"Um... Well that's what I actually did."

"You're serious?"

"..."

"Are you?"

"..."

"Frost?"

"WELL OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS, I MEAN I DIDN'T HAVE ANY OTHER OPTIONS, DID I?!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"... For what?"

"For not being there when you needed help."

"Um... It's okay Bunny... I mean that's the past..."

"But now you have us, Jack."

-Jack nods-

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jack?"

"..."

*soft snoring*

"Are ye asleep?"

"..."

* * *

**A/N**: So, um, this is the first chapter and I'm planning on making a couple or so more!

If you even read this to the end, know that you just made me extremely happy!

Oh, and pleasepleaseplease check and review a fanfic written by SnowFlower Frost, 'Welcome to High School'! It's a super awesome AU fic about Jack going to Guardians School! She's writing this fic for a fanfiction contest and the one with most reviews wins! So please R&R her fic!

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody;)

If you're reading this - here have a cookie!*hands a cookie*


	2. Chapter 2

**Conversations in a Closet**

* * *

**A/N: **So, um, hi again everyone! I'm actually very happy right now! Nine reviews and ten favs! And it's my first ever fanfic! *squeals*

SNOWIE, I LOVE YOU! THANKS FOR BETA-ING, INSPIRING AND BEING MY BEST FRIEND! I LOVE YOU!

Big thankies to:

Skywise the Stargazer

Live How You Want To Live

bannah777

Suzume214

Luna Miste

EmotionalDreamer101

And all the Guests, or non-guests for your amazing reviews!

Oh and in this chapter there is a hint of me being a whovian;) Fish fingers and custard to all! *throws fish fingers and custard eveyrwhere*

* * *

_Three hours later..._

"Frostbite. Wake up."

"Wha? Oh, hey Bunny... They still didn't let us out, did they?"

"Nope. Dang, I've got googies to paint, and that drongo North locks me 'ere! And this stupi' broom is so bloody annoyin'!"

"Yeah... My head still hurts and I think I have a bruise forming..."

"Why does North even 'ave a broom here? Maybe I can put it 'er-"

*thump*

"OW! STOP IT COTTONTAIL! IT'S THE SECOND TIME ON THE SAME PLACE! Sh*t, it hurts like hell now..."

*snickers*

"Bunny? Are you laughing?"

"Hehehehe... Didn't know ya cussed Frostbite..."

"..."

"Hehehehe..."

"Well, I do. But only in emergency's."

"Hehehe, Frost, you're a _Guardian_ now, Guardian of _Children_! Yeh should show a good example for lil' ankle biters!"

"... I never cuss in front of children."

"..."

"Even if I did, it's not like anyone would've heard me..."

"..."

"..."

"Yeh really were invisible for three hundred years, Frostbite?"

"...Yes."

"Oh."

"..."

"And... The anklebiter' all went through ya?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"Um, did you here anything about the others letting us out?"

"Well I hear' Tooth sayin' that we'll be locked for twelve 'ours..."

"Seriously?"

"I thin' so..."

"Okay..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I wonder how much time passed..."

"Somewhere three 'ours, I guess."

*sighs and stretches*

"Okay..."

"Hey Frostbite? Can ya lift yer feet for a fe' seconds, so I can stretch mah paws?"

"Yeah, of course."

*shuffling commences*

"A, much bette'..."

*thump*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Frostbite? Frost? What happened?!"

"THE STICK OF HELL! IT HIT ME! AGAIN!"

"The broom?"

"YES! Ow..."

" *laughing* "

"BUNNY! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"No, it isn't. It's absolutely hilarious that yeh've been bested by a broom twice n-" *thwack*

"..."

"Was that truly necessary, Frostbite?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why did they have to put us in a closet where it's pitch black?"

"Wai', what do ya mean Pitch Black? The boogeyman?"

"No! The closet, it's pitch black here!"

"Oh."

*snickers*

*laughs*

"Hey Bunny?"

"Huh?"

"How much time passed?"

"As I said, somewhere three 'ours! Well maybe three and a half."

*sigh*

"I'm bored."

"Oh no..."

"What? It's not like I'll freeze anything, I don't even have my staff!"

"Thank Moon for that."

*huff*

"Though I can still try to."

"Oh, no no no! Not with me in a diapozon of ten mile'!"

"..."

"..."

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I wonder if the Doctor has a TARDIS, which can translate any language to his own native, does that mean that the Doctor hears Gallifreyan? Or does he hear it on every language possible? Or does he know every language in perfection so those languages don't need to be translated for him, as he understands them without problem?"

"..."

"..."

"What?!"

"Oops... I said that aloud, did I?"

"Yes! What are ya talkin' about? What the heck is a tardis? And what's this doctor yeh keep talking about?"

"Um... Well it's very complicated to explain..."

"As ya see we 'ave plenty of time."

"..."

"Well?"

*breathes in*

"The Doctor is a 900 years old humanoid alien with two hearts, the last of the race of the Timelord who survived the Time War, who travels through space and time on a blue police box that is bigger on the inside, and who regenerated eleven times into different persons. TARDIS is a time machine, one of the best inventions of Timelords, which is called TARDIS that stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can take you to any point at any place in the Universe and it can translate every language to one you can understand."

"..."

"..."

"I shoul' really tell North to ban yeh from TV."

"Hey! I'm not crazy! Being a whovian is cool."

"Well, from what ya just told me, yes, yeh're crazy. It's just a TV sho' anyway. This Doctor is a fictiona' character."

"..."

"..."

*huffs*

"The Doctor is _real_."

"No he isn't.

"He is."

"He isn't!"

"He is!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES, THE DOCTOR IS REAL! I SAW HIM MYSELF!"

"Yeah right, ya did."

"I DID!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Frostbite?"

"..."

"Frost?"

"..."

"..."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Jack? I, I didn't want to say anything bad to yeh!"

"You just did."

"Frostbite, you don't believe in that fictional character, do you?"

"Yes, I do believe in the Doctor. Now please, I don't want to talk to you."

"Jac-"

"Just shut up."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

**A/N:** So, um, yeah. They argued. Jack's feelings are deeply hurt! Mine would be too, if someone would've said something like that to me! I'm a whovian, and I'm proud of it!

P.S. I'm leaving tomorrow, for a holiday-morework trip to Bulgaria for a month, where I'm going to have master classes for piano. Yes, I play the piano;) So, I don't know when I'll update... But I'll do it as soon as I can!

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody;)

Here, have a cookie*hands cookies*


	3. Chapter 3

**Conversations in a Closet**

* * *

**A/N: ***voice from the corner of shame* Everybody. I am very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry I haven't updated this for like two months/)_(\ I really didn't mean too. I just had loads of RL problems and work and I had a case of writer's block for this story./)_-

I really hope this chapter will fulfill your hopes or else I'll just shoot this story down with a sonic screwdriver. I'm NOT satisfied with this chapter, I think it's too small, awkward and lame -_- It's not as cracky as the previous two, it's more Hurt/Comfort/Angst. Though there's still some crack in the second half;)

But I guess I'll give it a try. If it won't work out - oh well. *takes out sonic screwdriver and fires at the sky which causes a star to delete itself from the Universe* I think you understand me.

SNOWIE! THANK YOU, MY BEST EVER FRIEND FOR INSPIRING ME! YOU DO IT BY YOUR SHEER AMAZINGNESS! I LOVE YA SNOWIE!

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

"..."_  
_

"..."

"*shuffling commences*"

"..."

*shuffle and sigh*

"Bore'."

"..."

"Bore'."

"..."

"Frostbite?"

"..."

"..."

"I miss my staff."

"What?!"

"My staff. You know, the crooked frosted piece of wood I always have, and the one North took away, while dumping us here?"

"I kno' what ya mean, Frostbite! But why? Why d'yeh even _need_ the stick?"

"It's not a stick Cottontail, it's a _staff_!"

"Yeah, yeah, alright, a staff. Why do ya need it?"

"Well why do you need your boomerangs?"

"They're my weapons. But I don' always 'ave them'n mah paws, like yeh do with yer staff!"

*sigh*

"Um you can say that my staff is a weapon too. And it's also my power and winter magic source. I can't bring Winter without it. I actually thought I didn't have any powers except for the ones with my staff, but..."

"But what, Frost?"

"..."

"Frost?"

"Last year I found out that I have some magic without my staff."

"Ho' so?"

"When it was snapped in two pieces."

"..."

"..."

"It was _snapped_?"

"Yes."

"But... Why's it like one stick now? Whole? Did ya glu' it or somethin'?"

*facepalm*

"Really, Bunny? Well, no. I... Stuck the two pieces together and... I don't even know how to describe what I did. That's when I discovered that I still have powers. But they're quite painful to use without my staff. That's what it's for. It helps me channel my powers."

"..."

"..."

"Huh... But ya said it snapped."

"Yes, I did."

"Um... When exactly di' it?"

"..."

"..."

"Okay, it was just an accident. I don't want to talk about it."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

*sigh*

"Okay, it was after the... Um... The 'Easter Incident'..."

"..."

"You're still mad at me, are you?"

"Well, not really, bu' I still don' get why you went to Pitch."

"It was all _very_ complicated."

"So ya admit tha' yeh were to Pitch?!"

*sigh*

"I didn't know I would end up at his place..."

"Frostbite. Tell me what happened after ya left mah' Warren with the lil' anklebiter."

"..."

"Frost."

"You won't believe me. You would think I'm making it up."

"Just tell me, Jack."

"..."

"..."

*huff*

"I took Sophie to her home, dumped her on a couch and was about to head back to you guys, when I heard... A voice. I thought I knew the voice and went to investigate. Baby Tooth followed me."

"And what happene' next?"

"Hm... Well I followed the voice and it lead to me to Pitch's la- You don't believe me."

"Frostbite. Tell me ya didn't jump in that ratbag's hole."

"Well, I kinda did... Baby Tooth tried stopping me though."

*double facepalm*

"Really Frostbite? I though' yeh were stupid, now I 'ave proof."

"If you're so smart Cottontail, why didn't you get Sophie to her home yourself? If you new that I was _stupid_, huh?"

"..."

"..."

"Okay, I was a lil'... Unobservant too."

"You admit that you were a selfish moron, then."

"HEY! I wasn't selfish!"

"Of course you were."

"What?! No, I wasn't, I-"

"YOU WEREN'T?! THEN WHO WERE YOU THINKING OF EXCEPT OF YOUR OWN PITY BUTT WHEN YOU SAID THAT I BETRAYED YOU?! HUH?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN _THINK_ THAT MAYBE INSTEAD OF CRYING LIKE A BABY YOU SHOULD'VE LOOKED AT THE FACTS THAT I WAS NOT ON PITCH'S SIDE! MAYBE MY STAFF WOULDN'T'VE BEEN BROKEN!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry Frostbite..."

"..."

"I... I wasn't mahself the'... I... I didn't mean all that."

"..."

"..."

"It sounded like you did."

*heavy sigh and looks away with shame*

"I really didn' mean it, Jack."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, I was a stupid selfish bastard."

"..."

"..."

*sound of a vibration and a click*

"*evil*Now all I have to do is show this to the other, hehehe..."

"Frostbite?! What did yeh do?!"

*grins innocently*

"Nothing!"

"Frosbite..."

"PHAHAHAHAHA!"

"FROSTBITE! YA _RECORDED_ THAT?!"

*swiftly hides the black little object into the pocket*

"No..."

"Frostbite. Yer jus' as good at lyin' as a pig at flyin'. NOW GIVE THAT BACK SO I'LL DELETE IT!

"*evil laughter*You can't! The iPhone won't respond to your touch cause your fingers're all furry!*giggles*"

"THEN I'LL BREAK IT! GIVE IT HERE!"

"Nope! HAHAHAHAHAHA!*insane laughter*"

"YEH SHALL GIVE IT TO ME!"

*sound of lunging*

"NO!"

*crashing*

"GIVE IT 'ERE FROSTBITE AND NOONE'LL GET HURT!"

*yelping*

"NEVER!"

*kicking*

"THIS IS SPARTA!"

"OUCH!"

*fighting*

"NOOOOOOO! GIVE IT BACK YOU STUPID KANGAROO!"

"I WARN YEH FROSTBITE, EITHER YA DELETE THAT VIDEO OR I BREAK THIS BLOODY THING!"

"NO! Please don't break it! I won't be able to find another one! It's the only I have!"

"Then. Delete. The. VIDEO!"

"FINE! No need for such a fuss, Cottontail."

"Now yeh'll take the stupid thing and delete the video. Got i'?"

"*nods*"

"Good."

*hands the iPhone*

"..."

*starts punching on the screen*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Here. I deleted it. See?"

*sighs relief*

*shuffles*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Frostbite?"

"Hm?"

"I... I need some sleep. Will yeh wake me up if they'll open the door?"

"Yeah. Of course."

*snuggles into the wall*

"Oka'."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"*soft snoring*"

"*grins*Can't wait until North checks his email... Now he would be in a surprise of a remorseful Bunny, hehehe..."

* * *

**A/N: **Just in case, if someone didn't get it, Jack sent the video to North before he deleted it X3 Jack is one evil mastermind!

Well I really hope you liked all that...*gulps* Please review? Reviews _really_ inspire me! I love reviews!

Now another thing. I want to really ask you all to review SnowFlower Frost's story 'Welcome to High School'. She's participating in a fanfiction contest, and her story is very very awesome!

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody

Here, have a cookie;)*hands cookie to you* Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
